Even angels falls in love
by bondzas1992
Summary: "Why?" I asked him.  "Because you felt in love" was his reply.
1. Prologue

**The Twilight Saga is the rightful property of Stephenie Meyer. I only take credit for my own ideas **

**This is just small piece from chapter one. Please don't hate me, it's my first time writing fan fictions**

**Prologue**

Look at me now; I am standing here all alone. Looking at what I have done to him by leaving.

How could I leave? I will never know the answer, but I will always feel that pain in my forever, still heart. Now, when I look at what I have done, I am regretting all of the harsh words I have used, when I broke his loving heart.

Maybe I should just go back, get on my knees, and plead for forgiveness? Or should I stay here and let him live his own life, forgetting all about me? No, I will not leave, I will stay and protect him, even if he will never know it, and I will make sure of it, even if that is the last thing that I do...


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a day just like any other. I was sitting here waiting for my punishment. Great way to start the day huh? When did I become so sarcastic? Oh, I don't know, maybe when I was made to be a guardian. Guardian: guard of creatures of the legends, their souls and their dreams. I'm the S protector, I'm their biggest threat.

When I was internally debating with myself in my thoughts, I heard someone coming in my direction, but before I looked up, I heard him ask me:

" What have you done to make them so mad at you?". What an innocent question to ask. My answer was simple:

" Just doing my job.".

"Your _job_? You almost killed your own mentor! Have you lost your mind, do you want to fall? Do you want to live between humans for the rest of your existence?" he shouted at me.

"It would be better than living here, and you know better than anyone, why. Don't you, Mark?" I asked, looking at his blue eyes, and then I saw something unexpected; I saw tears in his eyes, for first time in a century.

"I just saved you, my...sister. Dammit why can't you just accept this life and be happy? " he shouted furiously.

"Because I rather be dead than this...this, so called _angel," _I told to him, standing up and entering councils chamber.

"Just be careful, Bella," Mark said to me, walking away.

Entering, I already knew that nothing good would come from this '_talk'_, so I prepared for wost, and knocked on the S doors. What I saw in there was disturbing, to say the least. It was unexpected, because of the twenty council members there was just one. The one that I feared most. My father. When I stopped and looked at him I saw disappointment, and that crushed my heart.

"Dad..." I tried to apologize to him, but was silenced by his look.

"Your S will not be punished just because you are my heir, but this last time, if you will fail at this assignment, you will fall, and my hands will be tied. Sorry, no more second chances.". He spoke to me like I was just one of his soldiers, not his daughter. He stopped talking, walked to his seat, took one single paper sheath with some words on in, and made his way to me.

"This is your last chance to earn your spot on my right, so don't disappoint me. Please. We, that is all my council and I, know what you really can do, so just stop pretending that you don't feel that power. You are like me more than you know, daughter, why do you think that you are the heir to my throne?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Oh I know, because my brother is a moron right? Or is it because I'm better at my job?" I answered his question with a question, with smug smile on my face.

" No, you are heir because you are a born leader. So, one more time, please don't fail." he said, turning to leave, but then he stopped, remembering something. I was ready to ask what happened, when he turned to me with a fearful look in his eyes and said one sentence that made me feel like I was in danger. He said:

"I almost forgot, you need to talk with you mother." And then he almost run out of room with a smile on his face. From that smile, I knew that my father wasn't mad at me anymore. But still, to tell mom?

"DAD!" I shouted. I can stand against vampires, werewolves, and giants, all alone, but mom? No.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. All characters belongs to S.M.

For the past ten minutes I was walking to the main hall, where I knew my mother was. Ten minutes, yeah right, I was stalling. Every passing guard gave me compressional glances, some of them were talking between themselves about the queen, whom looked to be about to explode, when she heard about today's councils meeting. That was enough for me to feel even worse.

When I reached hall, I heard her shouting:

"Where is she? I want to speak to her now! Get her here, kicking and screaming, I don't care, just get her! NOW!"

In the time that I reached the main doors, I almost fell backward, when two of my father's favorite soldiers ran over to me.

"Sorry miss, but you're coming with us,". Then they each grabbed a hand and dragged me to the hall where my mom was waiting, and my father was sitting in the farthest corner with a hopeful look, like a kid before his favorite show.

"Mom, I can explain...nothing happened," I tried to explain without causing a scene. But she had a different idea:

"Nothing happened. NOTHING HAPPENED! First, you disappear for five years, then, suddenly, we hear from some of our servants that you are in some desert. What in the name of god were you doing in Egypt? Mm, if I remember clearly your assignment was in Spain, wasn't it? I am waiting for answers, and you had better tell the truth!" she shouted, walking in my direction.

"I...Please, just tell me how much trouble I am in, please, mom. First father, then you...Why can't I just..." I couldn't form one full sentence, so I stand there looking at the floors a with sad look in my eyes, but my face like stone.

"Answer my questions, and you will answer, even if I had to order it to you _soldier,_" she whispered in my ear. This got my full attention, and I hated it. So I gave her one answer that would make her happy:

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am"

"Good, so...begin.".

"No.".

"Bella, just answer her" my father said, suddenly, standing behind me. That's it, enough.

"What do you both want to know? Oh I know, how about you dad, would you like to know that your council made me go on a suicide mission? Do you even know about it? Or you, mom, did you know that your servants are gossiping witches?" I exploded at them. While talking I could see realization cross they faces, but I had had enough.

"Mom...dad...Did anyone ever look for me or did you think I was dead?". Nobody answered me.

"Thanks for the answers. I'm leaving. Emmett and Rosalie Hale. That is, dad, mom – I'm leaving. And dad I choose to fall if that guarantees that I will die," I told them, while turning my back to them, and going to say goodbye to Mark. I was almost at the end of hall when I heard silent cries of pain from my mother.

"Wh-why,? Why are you always talking about death, Bella? Angel, tell us why?" my father asked, fighting tears.

"Really, it's simple. Because all of you have something. Everyone in this room has a soul mate, but not me. Some of you have loving families, but what do I have? I have always had a joking father and a cold hardhearted mother," I begin to tell them, but then Mark interrupted me by barging into the hall.

"What have you done, stupid? How can you do this to us?" he shouted, getting in my face, while shaking me.

"Nothing important, just sayingwhat I should have said when I was just turned. By the way, Mark, you should be happy, the throne is yours. I always knew that you hated me for that, but here take it I don't want it," I told him, in my emotionless voice, and going through the doors. I very well knew it must be done.

So here I am ready as ever to jump. Our books say that it is enough to jump from somewhere, and think about falling, to loose our wings. And so I jumped, while hearing pained cries from my family, which was held by half of the guards who were in the hall.

Nowhere in the ancient books, was it written about the pain of ripped wings, nobody wrote about slipping into the darkness, while internally debating with oneself. Then I suddenly felt sharp pain in my heart, and my heart started to beat in my chest after almost five hundred years, and I succumbed to darkness.

It's strange, how such a simple thing as rain felt to my skin, how it hurt to lay on the forest floor. I knew that I had a few seconds until I would forget all about myself. This moment of consciousness was much simpler-I can't tell anybody who I was. Here it comes, I can feel it, peace and quiet and darkness overcoming me once again.

**small author note: I was genuinely surprised by number who read my story. So big thanks to you all. But you know, a small review would be pleasant to get ;)**


	4. AN

Small note: **I need BETA**


	5. Chapter 4

Cold. All I can feel is freezing cold and something wet on my face.

When I opened my eyes I was met with a blinding darkness.

Somewhere in the darkness I heard something that sounded as though the trees were breaking, a noise that could almost raise the dead.

I had just one thought; _who am I? Or more importantly where the hell am I?_ Two questions to which I didn't have answers. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I shouted for help.

It didn't exactly go as I expected. After shouting for about an hour, and getting lost in forest, I began to feel as if someone was watching me. Who or where I didn't know, all I had was a strange, unshakeable feeling.

After somehow finding my way out of the forest, I found myself on an unknown road, walking in an unknown direction.

Great, firstly I don't know who I am, secondly I don't where I am, and now, I don't even know where I'm going.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the blinding lights of passing car. I almost thought that the car would pass me and I, once again, would be left in darkness, but no... the car came to a halt not even foot from me. What surprised me however was not the flashy car, but who drove it.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the driver, a man it turned out as he came closer.

"I...I don't know. All I remember is waking up in the forest and then…. nothing" I replied. Judging by the look on strangers face though, my answer was not a good one.

"Are you saying, that after you woke up, you don't remember anything? Is that you're saying?" asked the man as he stepped in front of me.

"Yes, that'd what I'm saying. I'm sorry but…. I don't know your name."

_Where had that come from? Great, now he'll think I'm ungrateful._

But he just chuckled.

"You are something," he whispered softly. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, what's yours miss?"

"I...I really don't know, Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Carlisle. What would you say if I offer you to stay with me and my family?" Carlisle asked looking worried.

"If I get dry clothes and something hot to drink, I think my might just become my best friend" I replied with a smile. My response made him smile.

"_That _really won't be problem. Believe me"

After a short ride, we reached a small road, which led deeper into the forest. After few minutes driving by ancient-looking trees, I could see a white house starting to show in distance.

The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. So my reaction couldn't have been a surprise.

"Wow! Just wow."

"You like it?" he asked with a proud look. I couldn't reply, I was in so much awe, so I just nodded my head.

"That" he said, raising his hand toward house "is all my wife's work."

"She must be very talented," I thought aloud.

"Yes she is" he said with a hint of pride in his voice, as he stopped the car.

On the front stairs leading to the house sat a girl with black, spiky hair, and an excited look in her eyes. I was still sitting in the car when she danced forward and opened the door.

"Hi! My name is Alice. We will be best friends, I feel it," she said so fast, that I had problems understanding what she is saying. Hyper-pixy.

"That's Alice" Carlisle said like that was explanation.

"Come on, let's go and meet everyone," Alice all but dragged me toward the house.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful, than the outside. While I was looking around me, Carlisle went to a beautiful, caramel haired woman.

"This is my wife Esme" he said to me, while looking into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen"

"It's Esme, dear." she said looking in m direction.

"Esme it is" I responded smiling. Then I remembered that I was standing on white carpet, while water dripped from my soaked clothes.

"Oh my goodness, I will clean the mess I made Mrs. Cullen!" I said to her, while blushing.

"Oh no, you won't. And what have I said about Mrs. Cullen?"

"Sorry Mrs Cu...Esme" I responded. That look in her eyes was dangerous enough.

I heard a strange cough, that sounded more like a silent laugh. When I looked around to see who it was, I saw four people. One was big, and when I say big I mean big. He stood by the doors with amusement in his eyes, a small smile on his face, and one hand on another girl's shoulder. But it seemed that girl might not have been the right word, she could be called the most beautiful woman on earth. Her eyes however, weren't displaying any signs of that same happiness, it was more a look of disappointment. Like I did something to her.

Suddenly, she walked past me, while murmuring something. All I heard was two words ungrateful and selfish. The big one walked behind her, and gave me look, that said '_sorry'_.

That left two strangers. The first was a man with shoulder length blonde hair that had gone to stand behind Alice a while ago. Those two looked like they were in their own world. Last one was standing alone, with a frustrated look in his eyes, bronze hair and strange colored eyes.

_To have golden eyes was strange right?_

"This is my family", said Carlisle as he began the introduction of his family. "You already know Esme and Alice" he said, while gesturing in their direction. "Behind Alice stands Jasper"

"Hello miss" he said with an accent of some sort.

"Hello"

"The two to the left of there are Emmett and Rosalie, and here stands Edward. Edward?"

"Huh...oh, hello," to which he almost ran from the room.

Some time later, after I had changed clothes and eaten, I was left in the living room. While I was sitting there, a strange thought or feeling were coming to me. It felt like I already knew some of them. That strange feeling about Emmett and Rosalie; like I knew them very well. What triggered me was Emmett's almost slip up which was silenced by Rosalie glare. That and that everyone in this house was acting like they knew more than they were saying.

I sighed and was starting to stand when I came crashing down to the floor. When I looked up all I could see was Edward's coal black eyes.


End file.
